<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blaster Smoke by Corvueros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221431">Blaster Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvueros/pseuds/Corvueros'>Corvueros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, gun kink if you squint, hot take: Fett likes seeing you cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvueros/pseuds/Corvueros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a struggle with some hunters, Boba distracts you the best he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blaster Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell my mother i'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You never considered yourself someone particularly<em> lucky</em>. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Luck had always left a rather bitter taste in your mouth when you managed to dodge a fatal blaster shot or leaving the cantina right before a fight broke out. You hear about bounty hunters claiming lady luck had graced them with her presence when bringing in their newest quarry, but you’d never been one to ask for her blessings. There was very little luck in the galaxy, nothing should be left to chance. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even now, as you stand completely and utterly surrounded with blaster shots flying over your head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re hunched in a barren alleyway, blaster white-knuckled in your hands as you peek around the corner. You grimace, blaster smoke is thick in the air and things are dreadfully silent. You see movement on your right, hunters scrambling forward with slugthrowers and blaster alike. <em>Shit.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweat clings to the back of your neck as you move deftly behind another crate. Behind them, you needed to get <em>behind them </em>and out of the sun. The longer you waited, the more likely you were to be found-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Across the way, blaster shots rang out and two hunters lie dead in the wake. You released a puff of air you didn’t know you were holding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Took him long enough.</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes scan the street behind you, catching on the light bouncing off the dent in his green helmet. He was supposed to be here far sooner than this, but true to his character he was fashionably late. Not that Boba Fett was ever on time, always strolling in at his own pace. Even as you were pinned by hordes of hunters. More shots rang out and the hunters retaliated, jumping up and firing haphazardly. If you were going to move, it had to be now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took off towards another pile of crates providing cover from the shots raining over your head. Bullets whizzed by, lodging themselves into concrete and buildings. You heard your companion moving behind you, taking your previous place of cover. You glanced back, the sun was in your eyes as you surveyed the damage. You found he was already looking at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Chest heaving and glittering in the low light and if you weren’t being pinned, you would have called him <em>pretty.</em> He lifted his hand, palm facing you in a clear warning to stay put. You obeyed and watched him line up another shot. Broad shoulders tilted and your eyes followed the long lines of his body as his arm came up with his blaster, being close enough to see his gloved finger flex on the trigger before pulling it. He waved you forward then, two fingers urging you to make your move. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took your chance, darting around the corner with your blaster ready. You shot at a hunter, then another who came around the corner before taking cover again. But you didn’t see the Rodian until it was too late. You don’t turn around fast enough to see the hunter waiting in the alley you just came to a stop in, the only warning coming in a menacing click as the trigger is pulled. The shot nails you in the thigh and your strangled grunt is echoing off the walls. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lady luck was indeed a cruel mistress. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You are sent stumbling into the open street behind you. Pain blooms in the lower half of your body but your blaster shoots up regardless as you pull the trigger, praying you hit him somewhere vital as black spots danced in your vision. Your head swims as you try your damndest to focus, seeing the hunter lying still on the ground. You thank your miraculously steady hand. You barely hear the shots ringing out behind you in quick succession as your hand slaps against the bleeding wound. You put far more pressure than you could bear to try and slow the bleeding, lip pulled harshly between your teeth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rapid footfalls behind you are also lost in the pain until you are unceremoniously barreled into, shoved further into the alleyway. You are near helpless, only able to balance yourself just barely to prevent being knocked onto the ground. But someone has an iron grip on your arm, preventing you from falling or running.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Where?</em>” Boba is crowding you into the darkest parts of the alley, voice hushed yet growled through the modulator. Your hands fly up to cushion your fall against the cold stone wall behind you, slapping wetly in the otherwise silent street. You shifted, the dead hunter was still left on the ground but no other sounds came from the streets around you. No gunfire and no shouting of orders. Just him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The inky black of Fett’s visor burned through you, watching the blood drip from your shaking palm then to the oozing wound on your leg. His hands were on you again, rough and graceless as he just about wrestled you down to the ground. Hands shoving down on your shoulders until you sat on the sandy ground, Boba kicked your legs apart as he fell to his knees between them. The pain blazed and your head swam as his fingers dug into the wet flesh greedily. He shoved his free hand into one of his many pockets and your stomach turned when he retreated with a cauterizer in hand. Your head rolled back and your eyes squeezed shut, your breathing leaving your chest in short pants. The cauterizer and a small pile of bandages fell at your side before you felt him tugging at your belt. Your whimper turns into a pain-filled grunt as he wrestles with the fabric of your pants and throws your belt aside with little care. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-wait, <em>fucking wait a minute-</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quiet.” His fingers hook around your waistband and yanks them down hard. You fight against it, planting yourself stiffly with as much force as you could muster and glaring. You- you were fine, you’d be <em>fine</em> if you got back to the ship. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His knee goes into your stomach, pinning you slouched against the wall. His blaster sitting snug in its holster digs hard into your chest. The air is stuck in your throat and you can’t thrash around fast enough to throw him off, this time his tugging is sharper and your pants and shoved over the curve of your ass and down to your knees. You wheeze, hands roughly shoving at his chest plate as he hovers above you, impassive and much <em>too big-</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You yelp as your naked ass drops back down to the ground, your vision is fuzzy as your head drops to look at the blood smearing on the expanse of your skin. You- oh <em>Maker</em> you were going to pass out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” Your face is seized roughly and pushed up, your vision swims nauseatingly, “look at me, girl.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your vision slowly focuses on the inky blackness of his visor, your body is moving too slowly for how loud your blood is in your ears.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re<em> fine,</em> stop moving.” He hisses, his hands pull you by the waist until your thighs are lying on his own. Boba curls himself around you as a miserable sob claws it’s way up to your throat, he’s putting horrible pressure on the wound and you face twists in pain. You claw at the smooth expanse of his chest as a hysterical whimper squeezes out between your clenched teeth. You don’t see his other hand breaking the seal on the cauterizer until his steely grip anchors itself on your thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey-<em> hey</em>, listen to me,” Your jaw is caught between his fingers again, but his voice is less of a growl as he brings his face close to yours, “<em>Breathe</em>- it’ll only take a few seconds.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lip trembles as your eyes dart back and forth, searching for his own. Your chest shudders with each breath, you could feel your body get lighter and lighter with blood loss and some rational part of your mind knew he had to do this. Maker knows you couldn’t do it on your own. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His thumbs are rubbing small circles into the plush of your cheek, shushing you in a manner far too delicate to be coming from him. You melt into the delicate touch you aren’t given often, eyes falling shut for a moment as you take in a deep, shaky breath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lets you take in a shaky breath, visor aimed low and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your pussy is on full display in his lap. The plush of your ass resting on his knees as his gazes boldly at your cunt, your face burns. You don’t want to think about it and suddenly you are having a hard time focusing on the pain. You are hyperaware and mortified at how your folds are damp from the ache brought on by the adrenaline of the fight that happened moments ago. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt too open, too exposed to a man who’s never even seen you shirtless let alone fully naked. <em>It was too much, </em>tears pooling in your eyes as you tried to look anywhere that <em>wasn’t him.</em> His gentle touch has your stomach doing flips, now, unsure of it you want to hide away from it or bask in it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Under the helm, you can’t see how his jaw hangs and how his tongue wets his lips. His eyes are glued to your unwarrantedly wet folds as his fingers close around the cauterizer. His other hand loosens his grip on your thigh, sliding up far enough that his thumb presses into the juncture where the meat of your thigh meets your pussy. You suck in a loud breath and bring your eyes back to him. He’s looking up at you now as he slowly presses soothing circles in that spot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pain gives way to that blissful ache in your core, and you desperately focus on it. Anything to distract you from the waves of pain rolling through you. His legs cradle yours as he works the delicate flesh, staring unabashedly at how the slight movement moves your folds deliciously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t even have time to suck in a breath before you hear the buzzing of the cauterizer as he clicks it on. You jolt away, your thighs trying to close around his hips but he holds them open roughly. You don’t see him take off his glove but one is shoved into your open mouth before you can start your babbling protests. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moment that cauterizer meets your skin is the moment his thumb presses against the seam of your pussy. Your shout is muffled by the thick leather glove as you bite down as hard as you can in an attempt to stay quiet, your hips jolting as your leg shakes violently in his grip. The tears in your eyes spill over uncaringly, trailing down your cheeks and over the glove clenched between your teeth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Boba watches your face fall, eyes unfocused and weepy as he presses his thumb further down. Feeling your folds part for him easily, his soft groan has your eyes focusing back on him. You’re<em> furnace hot</em> as he parts your folds and finds your clit, pressing firm but soft circles into the hard bud. And you’re looking up at him with those sweet, weepy eyes, and <em>fuck </em>his aching cock is <em>so</em> close to your wet heat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes the cauterizer away from your skin and throws it on the ground. Your body slumps against him, glove still clenched between your teeth as little hiccupping sobs shake your whole body. He doesn’t move away like you thought he would, instead, his hand stays between your legs and his thumb <em>doesn’t stop. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can’t help when your whimper melts into a high, muffled moan. You chase the feeling, basking in how the pleasure takes away the bite of the pain and leaving you hazy and floating with adrenaline. Your limbs shake as your curl in on yourself, knees tucking near your chest and Boba follows them with his hands. Holding them up as his thumb works circles over your aching clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shushes your quiet cries too sweetly, “Let me,” He doesn’t sound collected like he always does, his voice is rough and cracking as he works his fingers wetly against your clit, “Let me do this for my girl.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swirls his fingers through your slick as your jaw drops open, the glove landing on your stomach as your cling to him. Wordlessly he crowds you, hiding you from the outside world as he works you over and your fingers cling to any opening in his armor you could find. Deftly, his other hand leaves your leg to curl around the back of your neck, wanting-<em> needing</em> to see those pretty eyes of yours glazed over in pleasure. Not pain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your moan is much louder than you mean for it to be and he scoops up his fallen glove and shoves it right back into your mouth before you can say another word. Your indignant grumble is cut off when he pushes a finger into your cunt. Pleasure blooms in your veins and you feel yourself dripping embarrassingly onto the light tan fabric of his pants. Your eyes dart anxiously to the mouth of the alley, still hearing nothing and desperately hoping it would stay that way when his hand felt this<em> fucking </em>good between your legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But no, that’s not what he wants. <em>No</em>, he wants you oblivious to the world around you.<em> Pliant </em>for him. He adds another finger, watching as your eyes roll in bliss and he swears he’s never been harder in his life. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuckin’ <em>heartbreaker,</em>” His hand grabs you by the jaw roughly to make you look at him, “No- no keep those pretty fucking eyes on me.” Your moan is soft and muffled as you stared into the visor, brow knit as you look up so-sweetly at him, doing exactly as he wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> His fingers are pumping into you mercilessly as his thumb flicks over your clit, his strangled groan rings in your ears as he brings his forehead down to yours. Feeling your walls fluttering around his fingers he doesn’t let up, pistoning them in and out of you. Curling in and rubbing against something devastating inside you, white-hot pleasure bursting from your core. He doesn’t let up even when you start clamping down on him, your babbled pleas muffled by the glove but he hears his garbled name as his hand comes around your throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>There’s my girl,</em>” You could hear the feral smile under the helm, “Just like that, come on.” His voice ground out from under the helmet and you bit down hard on the glove but couldn’t stop the desperate moan bubbling from your chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pleasure shoots down your spine so intensely it brings tears to your eyes again. Your orgasm crashes through you, steam-rolling over you and leaving you flattened in his arms. He lets you ride it out, pumping his fingers in and out of you, completely enthralled by the sound of your wetness echoing down the alley as he does so. You trembled against him and push him away, breaking him from his trace while watching his fingers move in and out of you wetly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He pulls his fingers from you at your wordless plea, unable to put together a simple sentence as he watches the trail of slick hang between your cunt and his fingers shortly before breaking and dripping on his pants. He doesn’t think twice about pushing his helmet up and away from his mouth before unceremoniously shoving his dripping fingers in. His groan was unhinged and your mouth dropped open at the sight, your cunt clenching around nothing as you watched him suck his fingers clean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Finally,</em>” He pops his fingers out of his mouth, that feral smile was back and it sent a shiver down your spine before he dropped his bucket back down over his head,  “ that’s how my girl, <em>my favorite girl</em>, fucking cums.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>